Battle Fever Robo
: Samurai-like in appearance, this is the first giant robot in Super Sentai history. Arsenal Battle Fever Robo has a variety of weapons: * : Samurai-type sword. Also has a scabbard. On the grip, you will see the letters "ACFKJ" (America, Cossack, France, Kenya (Although Battle Kenya is technically a Black Warrior, the "K" on the grip is green), Japan). ** : The Battle Fever Robo's primary finisher. This move is also the trademark sword move of General Kurama Tetsuzan and even taught to Maria Nagisa ** : The auxiliary finisher using the Robo's total energy; used to kill Hedder Monster. ** : Auxiliary finisher; used to kill Satan Egos in the final battle. * : The throwing daggers stored in sheaths attached to the Robo's legs. Used in the attack. * : The hatchet. * : The chains stored in the Robo's arms. * : A spear. * : A trident. Can be used in conjunction with either Chain Crusher. * : A shakujō. Used in Episode 24 to fight Dracula Robo. * : A defense tool. Can withstand 28,000 tons of pressure. * : Knuckle dusters. * : The Robo can attack using its detached horns. * : The cannons stored inside the Robo's lower legs. Battle Fever J cockpit.png|cockpit History Battle Fever Robo was prepared by the National Defense Ministry as Team Battle Fever's secret weapon against the Secret Society Egos. It was still under construction as Team Battle Fever was assembled and fought their first battle against Egos' Umbrella Monster. After the defeat of the Fang Lion Monster, Satan Egos, aware that a secret weapon was being developed but not knowing what it was, sent Commander Hedder and his Cutmen to acquire information on it by force but was foiled by Battle Fever. Following this, General Kurama Tetsuzan had Masao Den "steal" fake blueprints for the weapon, delivering them to an undercover Egos Monster while exposing a mole who revealed before being slain by the monster that Egos was developing their own giant robot. In another attempt to uncover the secret weapon, Egos captured the researcher Segawa. Finding that their devices were not able to unlock the information from Segawa's mind, Satan Egos recruited the psychic Bengal Tiger to read his mind only to find nothing, proceeding to execute Segawa as he was of no use. Bengal Tiger would find, however, a connection in Keiko Nakahara. Sensing that she was a member of Battle Fever who held knowledge of the secret weapon, Bengal Tiger kidnapped her in order to gain the information but was defeated by Team Battle Fever whom rescued Nakahara. Ultimately, Egos kidnapped the children of the Information Supervisor Sakaguchi, blackmailing him into stealing the Battle Fever Robo's blueprints. By this point, however, the Battle Fever Robo had already been finished though Sakaguchi told Hedder that it was being rushed to completion. Egos likewise had completed their first 'Little Brother', the giant Buffalo Robot, and, though Sakaguchi gave his life to destroy the secret factory in which it was constructed, it was nevertheless launched and sent to attack. After defeating the Buffalo Monster, Team Battle Fever were summoned back to their Big Baser where they boarded the Battle Shark to face Egos' robot. Finally, finding themselves under attack from the Buffalo Robot after destroying a squad of Egos Fighters, Team Battle Fever, having been instructed in controlling the machine by Tetsuzan, boarded the Battle Fever Robo which was launched from Battle Shark. Engaging the Buffalo Robot, Battle Fever Robo prevailed in its first battle by utilizing a selection of several weapons, destroying the Buffalo Robot with the Cross Fever. Faced with the obstacle of Battle Shark and Battle Fever Robo, Satan Egos devised a plan to lure and eliminate them. Having the Doguu Monster dropped off in the guise of a statue by the Okomisaki Radar Base, this Trojan Horse allowed them to capture the radar base. Using the base's facilities to give false headings to the Battle Shark which had arrived in response to the appearance of the Doguu Robot, sending it into an ambush in which the Battle Shark's hull was breached, forcing it to return to base. However, having discovered a secret entrance to the radar base via a cave thanks to a junior explorer, Team Battle Fever was able to reclaim the base. After the Doguu Monster was defeated by Battle Fever, the Battle Fever Robo was launched to engage the Doguu Robot, which it destroyed with the Cross Fever after employing further weapons in battle. Battle Fever Robo used the Battle Shield for the first time against the flame of the Fireball Robot before enduring its finger missiles, proceeding to destroy it with the Cross Fever. Engaging the Sports Robot, Battle Fever Robo wielded the Attack Lancer to counter the opponent's hockey stick followed by using the Chain Crushers to trip it up before destroying the Robot with the Cross Fever. Meeting Icicle Robot's ice spear with the Lightning Sword, Battle Fever Robo endured the Robot's cold before using the Attack Lancer with the Chain Crusher followed by the Fever Axe to provide an opening to destroy it with the Cross Fever. In its fight with the Naumann Robot, Battle Fever Robo was quickly disarmed of its Lightning Sword, using the Battle Shield to protect from the assault before throwing the Fever Axe to disable the Robot which allowed Battle Fever to destroy it with the Cross Fever. Wielding the Attack Lancer against the Cobra Robot, Battle Fever Robo fought off its attempt to constrict it before destroying it with the Cross Fever. Facing the Robot Roselinka, Battle Fever Robo met her rapier with the Attack Lancer, using the Battle Shield to defend against a flame which she spewed from her blade before using the Chain Crusher to disarm her, allowing Battle Fever to destroy her with the Cross Fever. Matching the Egg Robot's staff with the Stick Attacker initially, Battle Fever Robo used the Lightning Sword to cut the staff's egg tip in half. After withstanding Egg Robot's egg bomb, Battle Fever Robo destroyed the Robot with the Cross Fever. Facing the Galaxy Robot's staff, Battle Fever was robbed of its trident but kicked it down before using the Chain Crushers to disarm it. After enduring a barrage of missiles, Battle Fever Robo destroyed the Galaxy Robot with the Cross Fever. Having Battle Shark trip the Snail Robot up, Battle Fever Robo engaged it with the Lightning Sword before being caught in its tornado. The Robo was freed by Battle Shark which provided it with the Attack Lancer, using it alongside the Chain Crushers followed by the Fever Axe to fight back against the Snail Robot. After the Cross Fever failed to destroy the Snail Robot, Battle Fever finished it by performing the Lightning Sword's Chinese Bamboo Slice as a finisher for the first time. Meeting the Hand-to-Hand Combat Robot's boomerang with the Lightning Sword, Battle Fever Robo was disarmed by the Robot's beam. After using the Fever Axe to injure him, Battle Fever Robo performed the Cross Fever followed by the Chinese Bamboo Slice to destroy the Hand-to-Hand Combat Robot. Though outmatched in swordsmanship by the Blue Vein Robot, Battle Fever Robo used the Attack Lancer with the Chain Crushers followed by the Fever Axe to turn the tide before destroying it with the Cross Fever followed by the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Finding itself robbed of the Stick Attacker by the Magnet Robot's magnetic staff, Battle Fever Robo used the Chain Crushers to stop it from taking the Fever Axe as well before throwing the weapons back at it. After taking out its magnetic control box with the Cross Fever, Battle Fever Robo destroyed Magnet Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Facing the Notch Tooth Robot's trident with the Lightning Sword, Battle Fever Robo used the Battle Shield to defend against the Robot's beam attack. Striking back with the Fever Axe, Battle Fever performed the Cross Fever followed by the Chinese Bamboo Slice to destroy the Notch Tooth Robot. Robbed of the Stick Attacker by the Dinosaur Robot's trident, Battle Fever Robo threw the Robot over, using the Battle Shield to defend from its fire breath before landing a blow with the Fever Axe, proceeding to finish it with the Cross Fever and Chinese Bamboo Slice. After Battle Fever recounted their previous battles to renew their resolve, Battle Fever Robo overcame the Ghost Robot with the Stick Attacker followed by the Attack Lancer with the Chain Crushers before destroying the Robot with the Cross Fever and Chinese Bamboo Slice. When Diane Martin was wounded by the Dracula Monster, Maria Nagisa joined Battle Fever as Miss America; in her first battle, Battle Fever Robo used the Cane Knocker to beat the Dracula Robot before destroying it with the Cross Fever and Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Fever Robo fought the Bandage Robot with the Stick Attacker, using the Battle Shield to deflect its power back before destroying the Robot with the Cross Fever and Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Fever Robo was briefly eluded after it beheaded the Jellyfish Urchin Robot with the Attack Lancer only to find that its head and body could function separately. Enduring an electric shock from the head, Battle Fever Robo destroyed the reformed Jellyfish Urchin Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Despite her attempt to eat the Stick Attacker, Battle Fever Robo was able to outflank the Kuchisake Robot before destroying her with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Employing the Stick Attacker then the Chain Crushers against the Picky Eating Robot, Battle Fever Robo was briefly throttled by the Robot's starfish before fighting back with the Fever Axe, destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Facing the Money Violence Robot, Battle Fever Robo easily broke its coin staff with the Attack Lancer before destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Japan was forced to pilot the Battle Fever Robo alone against the Earthworm Robot while his teammates fought the Earthworm Monster on the ground, utilizing the Attack Lancer while providing his sending out his Command Bat for the Penta Force boomerang to destroy Earthworm Monster. Losing the Attack Lancer, Battle Fever Robo quickly forced off the Earthworm Robot's staff and, after sustaining an electrical bite, destroyed the Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Japan again manned the Battle Fever Robo single-handed against the Eagle Robot while the others, with Makoto Jin in place as Battle Cossack following the death of Kensaku Shiraishi, fought Eagle Monster, providing his Command Bat to destroy the Monster with Penta Force. Initially wielding the Stick Attacker, both Robots forced each others' weapons out of their hands and, though Eagle Robot tried to gnaw at the Robo, Battle Fever Robo twisted its head back to front before destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Enduring the firepower of the Cicada Killer Robot, the Battle Fever Robo engaged it with the Stick Attacker before using the Cross Fever to provide an opening to destroy it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Using the Battle Shield to protect against the Ancient Fish Robot's foam, the Battle Fever Robo quickly struck back with the Attack Lancer before destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Countering the Bomb Robot's staff with the Attack Lancer, Battle Fever Robo blocked its grenade with the Battle Shield before destroying the Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Facing the many arms of the Four Faced Robot with the Attack Lancer, Battle Fever Robo impaled the Robot with it before destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Both Battle Japan and Miss America piloted the Battle Fever Robo against the Skull Mushroom Robot as France, Cossack and Battle Kenya fought the Skull Mushroom Monster. Providing their Command Bats to destroy the Monster with the Penta Force, the two countered the Robot's axe with their own Fever Axe before destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Japan piloted the Battle Fever Robo with Battle France against the Hyde Robot, wielding the Attack Lancer against its broadsword, as Cossack, Kenya and Miss America fought the Hyde Monster, providing their Command Bats to destroy the Monster with the Penta Force. Though briefly eluded by the Robot's teleportation and fire breath, Battle Fever Robo destroyed it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Japan piloted the Battle Fever Robo alone against the Study Robot, wielding the Stick Attacker against its its pen, as the others fought the Study Monster. Providing his Command Bat to destroy the Monster with the Penta Force, Battle Japan subsequently destroyed the Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Wielding the Stick Attacker against the Electric Robot, Battle Fever Robo was put in a pinch when it was electrocuted, causing controls to become unresponsive. However, Battle Fever was able to turn the tables by using the Lightning Sword to absorb Electric Robot's electricity before destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Japan piloted the Battle Fever Robo, wielding the Stick Attacker, with Miss America against the Rolling Robot as the others fought the Rolling Monster. After the pair provided their Command Bats to destroy the Monster with the Penta Force, Battle Fever Robo destroyed the Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Japan piloted the Battle Fever Robo, wielding the Attack Lancer, with Miss America against the Illusion Robot as the others fought the Illusion Monster. After the pair provided their Command Bats to destroy the Monster with the Penta Force, Battle Fever Robo used the Battle Shield to defend against the Robot's illusions before destroying it the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Battle Japan single-handedly piloted the Battle Fever Robo, wielding the Fever Axe, against the Heart Robot while the team dealt with the Heart Monster. Though initially eluded by its superspeed, Battle Japan was able to overcome it after providing his Command Bat to destroy the Monster and destroyed the Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Facing the Curse Robot, Battle Fever Robo was briefly eluded by its magic, losing the Attack Lancer. Battle Fever soon turned the tide by using Curse Robot's own nail against it before destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Countering the Left Hand Robot's fist staff with the Stick Attacker, Battle Fever Robo soon enough destroyed the enemy Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Outmatching the Great Thief Robot's cutlass with the Fexer Axe, Battle Fever Robo used the Chain Crushers to incapacitate the Robot before destroying it with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Wielding the Stick Attacker against the Fly Trap Robot's mace staff, Battle Fever Robo used the Battle Shield to protect against its cannon before destroying the Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice. Outmatching Ogre Beard Robot's staff with the Stick Attacker, Battle Fever Robo destroyed the Robot with the Chinese Bamboo Slice, marking the last of their regular opponents before the revival of Commander Hedder. Faced with appearances of three recreated Robots, Battle Fever Robo was only just deployed safely out of the Battle Shark as it was compromised by a missile impact. Initially faced with the Doguu Robot before it was accompanied by the Sports Robot and Galaxy Robot, Battle Fever Robo employed a succession of weapons only to find that their finishers had no effect. With General Kurama Tetsuzan deducing that Egos was using its remaining psychic power to revive and maintain the Robots, Team Battle Fever landed and confronted the reincarnation of the late Commander Hedder - Hedder Monster - who intended for the Robots to drain Battle Fever Robo's energy. Through seemingly destroying the Hedder Monster with the Penta Force, Battle Fever eliminated the revived Robots with him. Later, after finally destroying the Hedder Monster's body totally, Battle Fever was faced with his 'little brother', the last and the strongest of the Robots. Though the Hedder Robot initially proved impervious to both the Cross Fever and the Chinese Bamboo Slice, Battle Fever Robo was able to destroy it by employing the Battle Fever Power. Battle Fever Robo was deployed for the last time in the face of the giant Satan Egos, initially facing him with the Attack Lancer and Battle Shield. After finding that the Cross Fever had no effect on the behemoth, Battle Fever performed the Lightning Sword Rocketter which destroyed Egos once and for all. Later history Sun Vulcan Battle Fever Robo appeared as blueprints for an experimental weapon that the Guardians of World Peace were working on to assist Sun Vulcan's own robo in battle against Black Magma, complete with the BF symbol on the chest. Ultimately, however, the weapon was evidently not completed in time as Sun Vulcan was able to destroy Black Magma without summoning it. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Battle Fever Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger successors.]] When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Battle Fever Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. Variblune and Sky Ace proceeded to assault the Black Cross Colossus, followed by Battle Fever Robo using its Chinese Bamboo Slice on him. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Battle Fever Robo fought alongside Dyna Robo, Flash King, and DaiBouken to destroy Hades God Ifrit. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Battle Fever, Battle Fever Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Battle Fever Robo: to be added Cockpit as depicted in the post-break Battle Fever J eyecatch.]] Battle Fever J cockpit.png|Main cockpit Appearances **''Ep. 2: Egos' Monster-Making Method'' **''Ep. 3: Search for the Spy!'' **''Ep. 4: It's a Super-Powered Trap!'' **''Ep. 5: The Great Robot Dogfight'' **''Ep. 6: Launch the Multipurpose Battleship'' **''Ep. 7: The House Burns!!'' **''Ep. 8: The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace'' **''Ep. 9: The Woman from the Land of Ice'' **''Ep. 10: I Saw the Naumann Elephant'' **''Ep. 11: The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping'' **''Ep. 12: The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm'' **''Ep. 13: Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs'' **''Ep. 14: Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast'' **''Ep. 15: Egos' Hellish Cooking'' **''Ep. 16: Unarmed-Combat! The Queen of Darkness'' **''Ep. 17: Steal the Monster Machine'' **''Ep. 18: Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil'' **''Ep. 20: Hazardous Ghost Hunting'' **''Ep. 22: The Female Spy Team's Counterattack'' **''Ep. 23: Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear'' **''Ep. 24: Tears! Diane Falls'' **''Ep. 26: The Bandage Man's Masked Report'' **''Ep. 28: Chase the Mysterious Boat'' **''Ep. 29: Did You See Her!? The Kuchisake-Onna'' **''Ep. 30: The Villainous, Omnivorous Head Chef'' **''Ep. 31: Violent Dash Track Siblings'' **''Ep. 32: Hometown Homicide Village'' **''Ep. 33: Cossack Dies for Love'' **''Ep. 34: The Dark General Who Laughs at Hell'' **''Ep. 35: The Great Starvation Panic'' **''Ep. 36: The Blown-Up Wedding'' **''Ep. 37: Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword'' **''Ep. 38: Bizarre! The Costume Party'' **''Ep. 39: The Friend Who Became a Demon'' **''Ep. 40: The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time'' **''Ep. 41: A Big Counterattack on the Verge of Explosion'' **''Ep. 42: Electric Humans: The Fireworks of Love'' **''Ep. 43: Assassin Jackal'' **''Ep. 44: The Tsukikage Clan of Hell Valley'' **''Ep. 45: Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops!'' **''Ep. 46: The Cursed Straw Doll'' **''Ep. 47: A Mystery! Strategic Grass-Lot Baseball'' **''Ep. 48: The Great Thief and the Robber Boy'' **''Ep. 49: The Rebel Army of Class 2-5'' **''Ep. 50: The Masked Demon Who Aims for the General'' **''Ep. 51: Egos' Revival Ceremony'' **''Final Ep.: The Symphony of the Heroes'' * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ep. 1: The Great Gathering of 10 Sentai: Counting on You! Turboranger * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} Behind the scenes Recognition Battle Fever Robo is featured as #80 in the 1986 archive compilation video . See also *Dino Megazord -The first Megazord of Power Rangers External links *Battle Fever Robo at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Battle Fever Robo at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Battle Fever J) Category:One-mecha Robos